Invisible Waters
by W Squirrel
Summary: Highly AU! People lost and stranded on a Island. Trying to find their way out and get help; Trying to get through things that get in their way.There will be friendship and enemies. Travis leads the way. Review It Please--Help a Squirrel out
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Waters**

I own the characters. I don't own anything that has to do with the Lost TV show…

**WARNING! THIS IS AN AU FIC!!!!!**

The first chapter of my story. This first chapter has no characters in the Lost T.V. show.

_PROLOGUE!!!!_

_Russell, Sarah, Amy and Will, have all won a spot on the cruise. Russell has brought along with him his two sons, Scott and Travis. Sarah has brought her son Donnie. And Amy brought her abusive boyfriend Chad. They, along with 60 others have a chance to go on a cruise from San Francisco to New Zealand. On their way to paradise, they get 1000 miles off course, and end up on an island after their ship sinks. Them and 30 others survive. The question is, will they be found or will they forever be in invisible waters?_

**These are the main characters, and what their personalities are like.**

**Russell-** He is a 50-year-old retired air force pilot. He had a wife that pasted away when he was 40-years old. His son's are Scott and Travis. Russell is a nice old guy, he enjoys cheering people up, and has a sense of humor. Russell has gray hair that is folded over his head. He always wears bright colorful T-shirts, jeans; once in a while he wears flip-flops.

**Sarah-** she is 28 years old. She is a nice laid-back country girl. She is a single parent. Her son is named Donnie. She works at a restaurant as a chef. She has encountered money problems in the past. Her hair is short, about shoulder length, and is bright blonde. She has deep ocean-blue eyes. She wears plaid t-shirts, bell-bottom jeans and wears plain shoes.

**Scott-** he is 23 years old. He just came out of college of being a Mechanic. He is very well fixing things. He has a father named Russell and has a very close brother named Travis. Scott is a nice guy and cares a lot for people. He wears baggy jeans, Hooded Sweatshirts, t-shirts, and wears boots, and often wears nice Nike shoes. Has hair similar to Chad-Michel Murray in season 3 of One Tree Hill (If you know the show). He has a blond hair color.

**Travis-** He is 29 years old. He was in the Marines and then transferred to the coast guard. He is a nice, smart, caring person. He is related to Russell and Scott. Travis is one of though tough kind of guys. He doesn't take crap from anyone. People refer to him as a loner, he is quiet and keeps to himself. When he is on the island, people look up to him as their own leader. Even though he doesn't want to be, he just sits back and takes it. Everyone sees him as wise, even for his young age. He is nicely built, and works out often. He has a barbwire tattoo on his left arm. He has dirty-blonde hair and his hair is a buzz cut. His eyes are a light sea-green color. He wears white t-shirts and a little bit baggy jeans. He is single right now.

**Amy-** she is 22 years old. She works as a model for Victoria Secret. She is a mean nasty girl when you first meet her. But people don't take the time to know who she really is. She has a hard time of letting people in because of her past. On the outside she's preppy and outgoing. Has a boyfriend that is abusive to her. She has a sad background. She has brown hair and dark brown eyes. Guys often think she is very attractive.

**Donnie-** He is 12 years old. His moms name is Sarah. He does not have a dad. He is kid that will sometimes get into trouble, especially when he is around Will. He looks up to people, and likes to be influenced.

**Will-** is 27 years old. He has mind of his own. He is a weird person that does get into a lot of trouble. He is very suspicious. He can manipulate you sometimes. He just came out of jail for raping a 17 year old girl. What a Pervert!!

**Damon-** He is a very good dog that listens to his owner and some other people. He is a very big Doberman that is not afraid to do anything. He is now 4 years old. He is with Travis all the time. Hey a man's best friend.

_Let me know what you think. I know it sounds cheesy, but I promise you it will be really interesting. Very drama filled!!! Will update the first chapter soon! Thanks, and _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Cruises into Crashes

_By: W Squirrel_

_Editor: Jessie_

_Rated: PG_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Cruises into Crashes _

_Everyone just arrived at the cruise ship. It was a beautiful day. The sun is shinning brightly overhead. You could feel the excitement in the air as everybody was excited and desperately waiting to get on the cruise. Russell, Scott, grabbed their suitcases out of the back of the taxi, while Travis got Damon out, and grabbed his suitcase. They all headed up the platform onto he ship. _

_Sarah and her son Donnie just arrived. Donnie was amazed about how big the ship was. He was just about to run off, when his mom grabbed his hand, and told him to help her with the suitcase. Amy was holding hands with her boyfriend walking on the bridge onto the ship. They had crewmember carry on her many bags._

_About an hour later, they were out at sea. Russell and Scott took Travis's bag, and went to go find their room. While Travis, and his dog was left to wonder the ship._ _Travis stood leaning over the bow of the cruise ship, gazing down at the water being sliced by the bow. He looked up at the sky, seeing the beautiful sunset in the west, and the dark storm clouds just to the south. He could see the lightning becoming more and more visible as he knew they were heading right for it._

_Travis then walked away to go see his room along with Damon following him. As Travis was walking he passed a man that looked as if he was in a bar fight. As he was passing each other the man gave Travis a salty look. Travis just passed him as if nothing happened. Once he got into the room with Scott and Russell he said, "looks like were in for a bumpy ride tonight. We're heading right for a storm." Russell, laughing says, "Oh don't worry about it, its nothing. We'll get through it." Travis looked at Scott, and sighed. He knew they were in trouble._

_Sarah was really excited to go see what her room was going to look like and to see how nice it was. Donnie was running through the hallways at the ship getting very excited, and Sarah was trying to keep up with him. They walked into their room and saw a nice, beautiful room full of colors. Donnie was bouncing on the bed and was about ready to break it. Sarah laid back on her bed. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep._

_Amy and her boyfriend Chad were taking a walk on the ship. As they were walking Amy, was talking about how she is scared that she might be fired from "Victoria Secret" because she wasn't suppose to go on the cruise. Amy was also talking to Chad about trying to connect with her mother again, and try to get along with her. Chad wasn't listening to a thing she said and just kept shaking his head into a yes. Chad walked away from Amy and went towards other women that he thought were attractive to him. Amy walked away upset and sat down on one of the chairs at the top of the ship._

_Scott came out of the room. He went to go sit down at the bar to have a couple of drinks. When he got to the bar, he saw a man sitting there but not knowing who he was. He could see he was a little bit drunk already after being on the cruise for about three hours. It was 5:00 in the evening. The man got up out of his chair and starts wobbling towards Scott. Scott was about ready to knock the guy out if he was going to touch him. The man stood behind him giving a weird look to Scott. Scott turned around and said "is there a problem?" "yeah" the man replied, "why are you sitting at my bar. This is Will's bar." Scott got up and said, "What are you talking about, this bar is for everybody". Will said "not for you." Scott then walked away, because he didn't want to start any drama with anybody._

_It was now 12:00 in the morning. You could start to here cracks of thunder and see the fast striking lightning bolts. People were starting to get worried. The security was trying to calm down people. Travis was sitting in his room. He knew the storm was just going to get worse. He remembered when he was in a bad thunderstorm with his mom._

_Travis running holding hands with his mother racing to get out of the weather. At this time, Scott was only 13 years old crying. Russell was out at work during this event. Travis was scared for his life along with his mother. They were at their house in the middle of their 3 acres of farmland. As Scott was in the house crying, Travis was running as hard as he could, then looked back and saw his mom stuck in a huge hole in the ground. Travis racing back trying to get her out of the hole, she was stuck in a 3-foot deep hole where she couldn't move at all. Travis trying to dig her out, his mom said "No! Run Get Out!!" Travis said, " No I am not leaving you." She said, "no GET AWAY!! Get out before we risk 2 lives hurry up get GET OUT!" Travis was having a tear running down his right side of his cheek. He then ran off in side the house to call his dad. All of sudden Travis just woke up from his flash back. He sat up sweating and feeling really hot. It was then 2:00 in the morning. _

_The storm finally got really bad. The rain was pounding the ship with it's waves of water. The bashing of the thunder was really loud. The passengers were getting really scared at this point. The ship was leaning left and right, as the giant waves hit the ship. The captain couldn't see a thing outside. They lost their connection on the radio. The power went out on the ship. A lot of people were getting really sick because the tumbling of the waves. The people who were at the top of the ship were falling off._

_The ship has been going crazy like this for about 45-minuetes, which felt like 5 hours. The ship was going really fast then it suddenly crashed into a huge rock. The ship stopped in a instant. People flew forward as if they were superman. The storm had was finally gone. _

_Sarah and Donnie were holding onto each other tight and trying to stay close so that they don't lose each other. Russell, Scott, Travis, and Damon were trying to find a little boat to get onto to get off the cruise. Amy, and her boyfriend were following Russell and the others because they seemed to know what they were doing._

_The ship began to sink down fast. People were just jumping off and killing themselves. Due to the sharp rocks and the impact they had when they hit the water. It was about 3:23 in the morning. The ship was going down. The nice stuff inside the ship was ruined. Half the people were dead,from drowning, and other really bad injuries. _

_Travis running with fear, desperately trying to find something to save some peoples lives. He broke into a locked room full of blown up rafts. He went in and quickly grabbed one. Scott grabbed one too along with Russell. Travis throws it into the water along with others. Travis went to go find people to grab to save them. _

_As Travis is running he sees Sarah and her son Donnie. He grabs them and puts them into the raft. Scott found Amy and her boyfriend and put them onto his raft. Russell was grabbing anybody he found alive and put them onto his raft. Travis running grabbing more rafts from the room other people inside the room as well grabbing them. Travis took the last one. There were 25 rafts laying out for people to get on. The rafts could only hold about ten people. Everybody was loaded up on them and went off._

_Staring back, the ship was still sinking. You could hear the faint yell of people screaming, and you can see them falling off the ship one by one. Amy crying in pain when she hurt her arm from smacking into the railing on the ship. Chad was just sitting there not caring at all, and is scared only for himself. Scott had a huge cut across his left leg. The cut was deep inside and could almost see the bone. Scott close to passing out from to much lost of blood. _

_Travis on his raft scared to death, but is being careful not to show it. Sarah was crying quietly, holding Donnie really tight scared to death. Travis still looking back seeing the ship on fire. Damon was all wet and tired. Will was on his raft as well. Will looking around as if nothing was happening. He had a look on his face as if it were revenge of some kind. Other people on the raft were crying in pain, and fear._

_On Russell's raft, he had people who were really sick and were in a lot of pain. He was trying to calm them down by telling jokes. He made a couple people smile but, it still didn't help them as much._

_With Travis, Scott, and Russell leading their rafts trying to find a place to go, Russell's watch said 5:12. With Travis leading all 25 rafts he found land about one in half hours after they left the ship. Everybody was in relief at the sight of land. Even Damon was barking out loud. Twenty minutes later they finally reach land. People kissing the ground on their hands and knees. Others just got onto land and fell asleep. Travis, Scott, and Russell, shaking their hands to each other saying, "Well, we made it to land." Scott then saying, "Now we need to find away to out of here."_


	3. Live Together, Die Alone

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE SHOW LOST!

* * *

**

**Live Together, Die Alone**

A blanket of darkness was slowly covering the castaways, as the sun began to set. The injured, the lonely, and the bewildered, were trying to draw in the last moments of light the day bestowed upon them. They lay their heads down trying to forget the horrible memories that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. They knew they would have no dreams tonight, for all their thoughts would be infested by nightmares.

The new inhabitants of the mysterious island began waking up about mid-morning. Travis woke up earlier that morning just as the island was waking up, and coming to life. As he lay there, in the exact position he slept, he could hear the muffled sounds of the jungle; birds, insects, and many exotic animals wake from their slumber. He stood up and stretched, looking back about the island, just as the sun was rising over the towering mountains giving them an eerie glow. He walked down to the beach, looking down at the water, and sitting on the sand. He sat there gazing down at the crystal-blue water admiring its beauty. The island was beautiful, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this island was hiding a dark secret. It was the feeling of great apprehension.

He sat there dwelling on what was going to happen next. Scott came up from behind him, looking down asking Travis, "What will we do next."

Travis is starring out into the ocean trying to think of the best way to approach the situation. He starts to say something, but stops. He continues to think and realizes these people are looking up to him. He says, "Start building shelter, and then we must find water, and try to gather food." Travis stood up and turned around looking at everybody. Travis could see people in bad shape. They either were badly injured or with looks of fear in their eyes. He glanced down at the beach and noticed there were dead body's washed up on shore. He quickly looked away, he would take care of that later.

Travis was trying to think of ways of contacting any ship or plane that may be out, searching for their ship. He looked back at the group of survivors saying, "Does anybody have a cell phone or some kind technology to get help?" Everybody was looking at Travis scared shaking their head no. One person said they do but doesn't have any service. Travis thinking that it was Alltel. Travis continued to look into their broken eyes. They were eyes that no longer had hope or desire of being found. He knew he needed to give them hope, so he started talking. "It's been 24 hours and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. We can't do this. Everyman for himself is not going to work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here. There is bound to be fresh water here. We can take a group in at first light. If you don't want to go then find another way to contribute. Yesterday most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. And god knows how long we're going to be here. But if we can't live together, we're going to die alone."

Travis starts walking away into the jungle with his head down low with Damon following.

Scott stood on the beach to check on other people who were hurt. He went up to this one woman who looked very young, she looked to be around her early twenties. Scott asked who she was. She said her name was Amy. Scott was looking at her right arm. The arm was black and blue from the shoulder to her wrist. Scott was asking what happened and she said that when the ship was shifting all over the place she smacked into the railing on the ship on the outside. Scott not knowing what to do asked if anybody could help. All of a sudden Chad (Amy's abusive boyfriend) came up from behind Scott, pushing him into the sand. Scott looked up at him not knowing who he was, but guessing it was a spouse of hers. Chad, yelling at Scott saying, "She doesn't need any help she is fine!" Scott getting up saying look at her, her arm is black and blue.

Amy saying, "Chad let me do what I want to decide!" Chad was giving Amy a nasty look of anger. Chad walking really fasts towards her, holding a hand up high, Amy screaming trying to get up. Slashing her across the side of her face. The intensity of the smack makes her stumble to the ground. Scott was running after Chad tackling him from behind. Chad hits Scott in the face. Scott kept punching Chad in the ribs. Back and forth fighting on the ground throwing punches at each other. Finally Scott gets up, kicking Chad in the ribs numerous times. When Scott stopped he yelled loudly and out of anger, "Do not lay a hand on her ever again or no other girl." Chad laid on the ground as if he were dead. Scott went to Amy asking if she was all right. Amy shaking her head yes and having a tear going down on the side of her cheek. She had a huge red mark on the side of her face. Scott was asking anybody who could help her with her right arm injury. One of the people from the cruise ship said yes. Her name was Joanna; she was a registered nurse from Garfield Hospital in Ohio. Scott with a relief look on his face saying thank you to her. Joanna said no problem I do this for a living after working at a nursing home. Scott had a smirk on his face.

Travis came back from the jungle with five people behind him. They were all carrying wood logs and a lot of leaves. Travis said, "We need to build a fire." Russell (Scott and Travis's Dad) said I would help build the shelter if everybody else will join in on doing something to help out. Sarah said I would to grab fruits from the trees. Another person said they would help with the shelter. Another person named "Will" the same guy who gave Travis a nasty look, said that he would try to catch a wart hog. People with expressions their faces thinking that this guy would never catch one in a million years. Travis looks at him saying "What ever, go ahead and waste your time catching one of those by yourself with no weapon, but sticks". People started laughing, as Will was walking away into the forest.

Russell and others along with Scott and Travis were putting up logs. They put up the logs as if it were a teepee. Donnie, wanted to help with the logs to build shelter. He went over trying to pick up one of the logs having a hard time. Travis walks towards him not knowing who the little boy was and says no. Travis asked who he was and where was his mom (hoping that she was one of the survivors and not dead). Donnie said her name is Sarah. Travis thinking who she was and then realized that it was the fruit pickers son. Donnie with a sad cute look on his face with the lips sticking out wanting to join them as men. Travis couldn't take the little cute face any longer and letting him help them. Donnie got excited picking up the logs with Travis one by one, feeling so proud of himself. Sarah was picking a lot fruit with other woman helping her. She realized her son Donnie wasn't around and then called for him. Donnie ran over all sweaty from picking up logs. Sarah not knowing what he was doing and said why don't you help mommy with the fruit. Donnie said ok mom. As Sarah was picking all kinds of fruit, Donnie ran off into the deeper side of the jungle.

As Donnie was running off, he ran into Will. Will had a dead carcass in his hands of a wart hog. Donnie freaked out about it and says to him "wow you are weird". Will went over towards Donnie grabbing Donnie by the collar. Donnie wanting help but nobody could hear him. Will finally puts him down. Will started talking to Donnie. He was threatening Donnie. Donnie was really scared but couldn't get away. Donnie tries to escape. Will came up from behind and shoved him down on the ground. Seeing Will with anger through his eyes, you could see fire wanting to come out. All of a sudden Will picks up Donnie nicely as if nothing happened. Donnie still freaked out, Will was then talking to him nicely. Will was saying "Donnie I really enjoy your company for coming out here". Donnie still freaked out. Will started talking to him as if it was his own kid. Donnie then getting influenced by the man who almost killed him. Donnie started looking up to Will as if it was his father. Will knowing that this kid is looking up to him and believing what ever he was saying, Will knew that he was saying and teaching the kid the wrong things. Will and Donnie were both lost in the jungle.

Sarah started looking around for Donnie. She was flipping out and scared to death asking everybody if they know where he was. Travis saw Sarah scared and said that he would go into the jungle to find him. Sarah started thinking that maybe he is with Will (thinking that he was a good person). Travis gave her a funny look saying that he would never trust that guy if he was the last man on earth. Travis told Scott to stay with the people on the beach. Travis went out to go find Will and Donnie, but mostly for Donnie. As Travis was going into the jungle he looked at the water, seeing the reflection of the beautiful sunset. He then went on his way to find Donnie with Damon following.

* * *

I LIKE TO THANK MY EDITOR **LOSTAND1TREEHILLFAN**, for the awesome advice! You all might realize that I used one of Jacks speeches on Travis. I do not own that, I just tweaked it a little to make it fit.

I know this Chapter is kind of slow but trust me the next chapter will get so much BETTER! **PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!! Help me out how I did and to improve better on. Please Review.**


End file.
